N'oublie jamais
by yhcorb
Summary: Il était une fois, un petit royaume où vivait la Reine et son chevalier. Mais attention, cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée.


**N'oublie jamais**

**Synospis :** Il était une fois, un petit royaume où vivait la Reine et son chevalier. Mais attention, cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, sinon Allison serait seulement en vacances dans notre beau pays la France.

**Note :** Merci à Akiking pour son testage !  
Enjoy !

* * *

_Il était une fois, un petit __royaume __dont__ l__e nom __fut depuis longtemps oublié__. __C'est ici que vivait nos deux protagonistes._

_La première, __la Reine, était une __adolescente __décrite comme __une machine implacable. __Belle, __intelligente,__ redoutable, __elle attirait autant le re__s__pect que la crainte._

_L__a seconde, l__'héroïque chevalier, __était une adolescente au grand cœur, __dotée d'une grande bravoure. __Cela __pouvait__ être autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient comme nous le verrons __plus tard dans l__e récit__._

_C__e__lui-ci__ commen__ça__ le jour __où __l'héroïque chevalier __s'installa dans le royaume. __Ce fut d'ailleurs un événement __pour__ celui-ci. Peu de visiteurs venait sur __s__es terres __et très peu s'y installait durablement._

_La jeune guerrière se retrouva au centre des attentions __et fut courtisée de tou__te part. __Bien que __flattée__, elle savait que ces courtisans n'étaient que éphémère__**s**__. __Une fois la surprise dissipée, __ils s'évaporeraient._

_A__lors quand la Reine en personne __l'aborda, __elle __ne s__e f__it pas d'illusion. __Il était du devoir de sa royauté __de s'intéresser __à __ses nouveaux sujets __afin de l__eur__ attribuer __u__n rang._

_M__ais la Reine n'était pas __ce qu'elle paraissait être. __Sous __son masque majestueux se cachait __une __damoiselle sensible __et délicate __dont le cœur ne demandait qu'à battre pour quelqu'un__. __Bien sûr, elle était entourée de toute une cour et __de son Prince, __mais __tout __cela __sonnait faux._

_Q__uand son regard se posa sur notre héroïque chevalier, __son cœur s'emballa.__A__ ce moment précis, __elle décida que cet__te brave guerrière serait son héroïne._

* * *

_Nos deux protagonistes se lièrent rapidement. Elles étaient différentes mais se complétaient. Elles étaient la glace et le feu, la nuit et le jour. Elles étaient inséparables, elles ne faisaient qu'une. Il n'y avait plus de Reine sans son chevalier ni de chevalier sans sa reine._

_\- Est ce que tu crois aux contes de fées ? Elles se trouvaient dans le château de la Reine, plus précisément dans sa chambre. Elle n'ouvrait jamais ses quartiers à ses semblables mais son chevalier était l'exception. Celui-ci éclata de rire à l'entente de la question._

_\- Qu'un prince ou une princesse plus ou moins charmant viendra me délivrer des ténèbres accompagné par une troupe de nains hargneux ? C'est au tour de la reine de rire et au cœur de la guerrière de se réchauffer._

_\- Pas seulement. A la magie de ces récits, à leurs espoirs, à leurs bonheurs. A cette personne qui nous attend, à notre fin heureuse._

_Le chevalier reste silencieux. Seul résonnait le bruit de leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Attirant son autre dans une étreinte, posant la tête sur sa poitrine tout en fermant les yeux, le chevalier finit par murmurer._

_\- Dans ce cas là, tu es mon conte de fées._

_Et sur ces mots, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre._

* * *

_Cela aura pu être la fin de cette histoire. Elles auraient pu vivre heureuses, avoir de nombreux enfants, s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et au delà. Mais ce n'était pas là un conte de fée._

* * *

_Le mal frappa le royaume. Des bêtes assoiffées de sang, hurlant à la pleine lune, envahirent les terres. Il fallait repousser l'ennemi. La jeune guerrière partie donc en guerre dont elle n'en ressortirait pas indemne._

_Comment pouvait-elle dire à sa reine que ses bêtes sanguinaires n'étaient autre que leurs amis? Que son prince pas si charmant en faisait également partie ? Elle ne pouvait le lui dire. Alors elle ne lui dit rien._

_Elle devait la protéger. Ainsi était son devoir de chevalier._

_O__bnubilée par cette __bataille, elle ne vit pas l'ombre du Mal engloutir sa majesté. __De justesse, elle parvint à la sauver. __Cela eut un prix : la vérité._

_La Reine fut blessée, bafouée. Celle qui lui était la plus chère l'avait trahie. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résigner à une vie sans son héroïne._

_Cela prit du temps __pour qu'elle puisse lui pardonner__, __mais jamais la reine et son chevalier ne __furent séparés._

_Les batailles s'enchaînèrent sans répit. Des Alphas, des chasseurs. Rien ne résista à la force de notre duo dynamique, animé par la magie la plus puissante de ce bas monde._

_Rien ne pouvait les battre._

_Rien ne pouvait les séparer._

* * *

_Il ne faut pas oublier que cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée._

* * *

_La Reine fut faite prisonnière par une force obscure qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait défaire. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce détail qui empêcherait le chevalier de voler au secours de sa Dame._

_La bataille fut rude. Les coups s'enchaînaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, les crocs brillaient à la lumière de la lune._

_Un arc se tendit, une flèche s'envola et la victoire sembla acquise._

_Et puis les ténèbres s'abattirent quand la lame atteignit sa cible._

_Un cri déchirant transperça l'obscurité._

_Et le chevalier tomba._

* * *

Allison referme le livre et lance un regard sceptique à celle qui lui fait face.

\- _Sympa ton bouquin dit donc. Tu aurais difficilement pu trouver plus déprimant._

Elle se redresse et resserre le pansement qui lui entoure la taille. Une fois sa besogne accomplie, ses mains retournent entourer celles de la jeune femme.

\- _Les médecins ont dit qu'il fallait stimuler ton cerveau._

\- _Je ne vois pas en quoi un conte qui finit mal pourrait m'aider à retrouver la mémoire._

Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait le voir.

\- _Dis moi une autre fin alors._

Pendant quelques instants seul le bip sonore des machines se fait entendre. Puis Allison rompt le silence.

\- _Le chevalier survit et avec la Reine ils vécurent très très très heureux. Mais pas d'enfants, ce n'est pas un conte de fée après tout._

Lydia s'esclaffe et l'enlace. C'était une belle fin à leur histoire.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Et voilààààà j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Comme le titre l'indique cette OS est inspirée de _N'oublie jamais_ (The Notebook). Cela me trottait dans la tête depuis la fin de la saison 3 et cela a enfin pu se concrétiser.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer / favoriser / partager / tout ce que vous voulez (j'abuse parfois un peu trop des rimes en "é". Héhé). Un retour fait toujours plaisir, encore plus quand on peut en discuter autour d'un café -virtuel malheureusement. Mais vive le café-.

Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lu,

A bientôt pour de prochaines aventures,

Yhcorb.


End file.
